Never Got Over You
by BizNastyRollins87
Summary: Jeff Hardy does the most wanted thing since the beginning of the world. Returns to WWE.. again. XD. But his ex-lover Justin Gabriel may just change how he expected it to be.


**Title: Never Got Over You**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/Jeff Hardy**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been on in a really, really long time. I had a lot of things to do but I'm going to be writing more.. Hopefully. I'm really sorry if it sucks and stuff but I just made it all up.. So enjoy. Read, review, favorite. The usual!**

Chapter 1:

Not How I Expected

**Justin POV**

Me and Mike, standing outside our door. We always have a little talk before the show starts. We can never get any privacy other than outside our room.

"You hear about Chris Jericho returning on Monday?" I asked and Mike snickered.

"Its ridiculous how Vince would just welcome him with open arms after leaving like that." Mike said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"And everyone just goes crazy because its _Chris Jericho_." I said.

"Everyone hates him and then he magically comes back and he's loved across the nation." Mike said and rolled his eyes.

"Any other rumors?" I asked.

"Yea, Jeff Hardy is supposed to be returning _tonight_." Mike said. My breath got caught in my throat.

"_Jeff Hardy_? Really? Vince is really letting that druggie back?" I asked. My heart felt like it was caught in my throat and that it could come out any moment.

"I know right, I mean you might as well put up a huge sign saying that gays can wrestle." Mike said and once again rolled his eyes.

"Totally." I said and looked down.

"Actually its kinda funny, me and Chris were having the same conversation when you were picked as a rookie for NXT." Mike said and chuckled.

"Seriously dude?" I asked with a smile.

"Seriously." Mike answered with a smile of his own.

"I can't believe you actually thought I was gay." I said and made a hurt expression.

"I know, but I really thought you were until I actually talked to you and then I realized that you weren't." Mike said and I shrugged.

"I kinda figured." I said. Mike looked at his watch.

"Shows gonna start soon, better get back inside." Mike said and I frowned.

"Okay.." I said, my voice trailing off.

"I know, no one wants to be in the same room as them but that's what you have to put up with." Mike said. I sighed.

_Let the show begin._ I thought as I entered the room.

xxx

Teddy Long made everyone in the Nexus go up against some random person. Of course since I am **epically amazing** and **extremely attractive **all, I was in the main event. And since it was **random **and all, I was not prepared for what was about to happen.

"_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocketI speak volumes never utter a wordWhen you strike a match, a fire will happenBut the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred."_

My heart started to race as everyone cheered.

"_Don't you see the writing on the wall (Don't you see the writing on the wall)You're in way over your headYou're gonna drown in the things that you said."_

As he came out, he had the sexiest smile I've ever seen. I really almost broke down right there.

_Keep your cool Paul!_ I told myself.

His eyes were so pretty. I had to look away to keep from blushing. He kept staring at me. I never looked back though. I felt his eyes on me constantly. The only time they weren't was very, very brief.

xxx

And my epically amazingness and extreme attractiveness did not help me win the match. I was walking into the room when I noticed that Wade, David, and Heath were standing inside it. They looked very unhappy.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Wade asked.

"Oh yea. I lost." I said and rolled my eyes."I told you to _win_. You said you had it under control. You looked like a little pussy that was about to just break down and start crying." Heath said. I felt the anger burning in my veins.

"I mean we deserve an explanation why you would want to embarrass us like that. Or you can just admit that your faggyness isn't capable of taking a beating and quit." David said and raised an eyebrow.

"Now Justin I can understand if you really don't understand what I'm saying to you. So maybe I should talk like this to you." Wade said, saying the last sentence really slowly. Now I was beyond pissed off. A pussy, a fag, and a retard!

"Will you just shut the fuck up already!" I yelled. They all looked at me with surprised expressions. I got my bag and walked out of there quickly. I knocked on Jay's door.

"Sup?" Jay asked as he opened the door. I walked through it and threw my bag on the floor.

"You ok J?" Jay asked and extended his arms.

"No…" I answered and hugged him.

"It'll be okay. I know you still love Jeff, and if all the crack didn't affect his brain too much then he should want you too." Jay said and I just cried on his chest.

"But I can't get over him." I said, my voice cracking.

"Its just something you have to do." Jay said.

**Jeff POV**

I can't believe it. I just can't. MY PRINCESS is here. I paced around the room in a circle trying to figure this out. I mean its pretty obvious I still love him. How could you get over someone as amazing as that? I stopped pacing and grabbed my bag knowing that I was going to have to leave pretty soon. And guess who I see! My Princess had Jayson's arm around his beautiful shoulders. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I started walking fast, trying to get to my car and into the hotel before bursting into tears. I pulled out my phone and texted AJ, he was the only person who truly knew how I felt.

Me: Hey AJ, we need to talk.

**AJ: Sup Jeffy? Howd the show go?**

Me: Great, like always I won my first match.

**AJ: Well then what seems to be the issue?**

Me: It was against Justin. ):

**AJ: Holy shit man, what happened?**

Me: Oh I actually beat him.

**AJ: And? Give me the details bitch!**

Me: Well I was leaving and I saw him but he had Jayson's arm around him.

**AJ: Aw. Shit man. Do u want me to kick his ass for you?**

Me: No.. That's my job.

**AJ: Ok man. So it this all you had to tell me.**

Me: … Yea basically.

**AJ: God Jeff.**

Me: What? I needed to tell someone!

**AJ: Fine.. Text me in the morning. K?**

Me: K man.

**AJ: Love you! XD**

Me: XD?

**AJ: XD!**

Me: Lol.

**AJ: You Don't love me? After all I do for you, youd think Id get alittle appreciation.. But no!**

Me: Love you too.

**AJ: You better whore.**

Me: I don't know who your calling a whore Mr. SleepsWithBestFriend'. (:

**AJ: -.-**

Me: Indeed!

**AJ: Jeff..**

Me: Yes?

**AJ: Stfu and go to sleep.**

**AJ: I take it that your sleeping :3**

**You like it? This was actually not dedicated to anyone but the next one will be dedicated to ****TeamSkyBridge4Ever****. ;)))))))))))))))))**


End file.
